


I'd Come Running Anywhere

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: It's been a while since Ann and Ren last fooled around, and she can't wait any longer, even if that means having to fool around in the same room as the other Phantom Thieves. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	I'd Come Running Anywhere

Ann couldn't remember the last time that she and Ren had fooled around together. Okay, that was probably an over-exaggeration, but it had been a long time. Long enough that she was beginning to wonder whether he still had a thing for her. With their adventures in Mementos over, there was a distinct lack of excitement in her life, but she wasn't about to wallow in her anxiety. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it.

The first opportunity that she got to do so was a get-together featuring all of the former Phantom Thieves, and it seemed unlikely that she would get a moment alone with her boyfriend, but she didn't let that deter her. She had already set her mind on having fun with him. No way was she going to lose out on the opportunity. 

As they all sat around the table that had at one point been used to plan their adventures together, Ann sat beside Ren. Their relationship was still a secret from the rest of the Phantom Thieves, which they both agreed was the best plan, but they had been close enough in the past that the others likely wouldn't think anything of it if Ann were to reach over and pull Ren's blanket up to cover herself, too. Just in-case, she feigned a shiver. "Oooh, it's cold. Do you mind if I...?" Ann asked, reaching her hand over towards the blanket, and before he had an opportunity to tell her that it was fine, she had already lifted the blanket up and slipped underneath it with him.

Once it was wrapped around her, she gave a smile. "That's much better."

Wanting a blanket was, of course, merely a cover-up for what she was actually planning to do, and she didn't waste any time once the blanket had been pulled up to their chests moving ahead with her plan. She glanced over towards Ren, who was looking back at her with an expression somewhere between worry and doing his best to seem casual. She smiled at him in turn, then reached over to set her hand against the inside of his thigh. Thankfully, the blanket wasn't so tight on them that the movements of her hand would be visible to the others, helped some by the table covering them.

As the others talked amongst themselves, Ann slipped her hand up further and pulled Ren's zipper down as quietly as she could. Her hand slipped into his pants, fished his cock out of his boxers and then pulled it up into the air, her digits quickly wrapping around it as she began to stroke him. Glancing down, she made sure that the motion wasn't visible enough that she wouldn't be able to play them off if anyone asked, though that was only one half of the potential problem. The other was Ren himself, who had let out a soft sigh of pleasure the moment that her hand had wrapped around his cock.

She gave him a glance that said 'you need to keep quiet if you don't want us to get caught,' and he immediately looked away from her in turn. He knew that. Of course, he knew that, but how could he be expected to keep himself quiet when she was as good at handjobs as she was? It was clear from how much his cock was throbbing in her grip and the amount of precum rolling over her fingers that he was just as worked up as she was, if not more. If that was the case, then why hadn't he tried to fool around with her before? He would have only had to say the word and she would have dropped whatever she was doing and come to him, but he had suffered in silence. She let her frustration come out in the form of a tighter grip, though not one hard enough to hurt him, and she picked up the pace of her stroking, watching his reaction closely as she did.

The others had been talking amongst themselves, not paying much attention to the two of them, but eventually, Ryuji glanced over, giving Ren a look of jealousy. "Hey, Ann, if you wanted to snuggle up that bad, you could have asked me," he commented, with a confident but silly grin on his face.

"That right?" Ann asked, laying her head on Ren's shoulder. "I 'unno, Ren's really warm," she replied. She felt Ren shiver as she spoke because although she was having a conversation with someone else, she was still stroking his cock with all the strength that she had been beforehand, not even slowing down in the slightest to avoid having Ryuji catch on to what they were doing. Luckily, it seemed as if he didn't notice, not even when her hand slipped and she accidentally knocked the blanket, pulling it down an inch or two from their necks. Ryuji had already looked away, and although Makoto was looking at them, she seemed to be too focused on Ren to notice.

Ann felt her own pang of jealousy wash over her as Ren caught Makoto's gaze, though she knew that it was most likely just him trying to act normal. Regardless, she tightened her grip even further, revelling in the little twitches that his cock gave in response. She was being such a tease, slowing the speed of her strokes while she put more focus on ensuring that those strokes were long and meaningful. The expression on his face made it clear just how much trouble he was having keeping calm, and every time he trembled beneath her touch she felt a temptation to tease him further. Would she be able to make him crack? Every now and again, she worried that the sound of her rough stroking was audible to the others, but they didn't seem to notice.

Ren cleared his throat and looked away, over towards nothing in particular. With her head on his shoulder, she could feel him shaking. He wasn't going to last much longer, she knew that much. And so, when he was mere moments away from orgasm, she suddenly slowed down the pace of her stroking so much that it was as if she was barely touching him. He gave an involuntary hump up against her hand, an audible once, and glanced over towards her with a betrayed look on his face. She simply smiled back at him. He looked so kissable, but Ann knew that she couldn't give in to desire just yet.

"I could do with some coffee," Yusuke muttered, looking up from his sketchpad. "Is there any chance that we could head downstairs and have some?" The rest of the Phantom Thieves seemed to agree, and Ren eagerly nodded, if only because them getting up might give him the chance to enjoy himself without having to worry about covering up his pleasure. It turned out, though, to be a moot thought, because rights as the others began to shift and move, Ann took advantage of the noise to stroke Ren as fast and hard as she could, all-but milking his cock right up until the moment that he could take no more.

Another buck up against her had signalled that his orgasm had begun, and from there he began firing off rope after rope. Ann quickly reached her other hand down and cupped his balls. They thumped in her hand, emptying their contents out into her palm, which she had made sure to cover the head of his shaft with so that none of his cum would go to waste. Ren let out a short sigh, somewhat relieved that he had been able to cover up his own pleasure without much incident, then leaned back in his seat, preparing to shift out from under the blanket and join the other Thieves on their way down to the cafe.

After fixing his pants, he did exactly that, and it was only when he reached the stairs that he looked back towards Ann. With a smirk on her face, she rose her cum-covered hand to her lips. Ren glanced around to make sure that nobody else was watching them, and thankfully, they weren't; his gaze landed on Ann again just in time to watch her lick up the last of his cum and swallow it down without even a moment's hesitation. Even though he had just cum, Ren could already feel his cock stirring in his pants again. He gulped, turned towards the stairs, and headed down into the cafe with the others.

What had originally been plans to have coffee turned into coffee and curry, and although Ren had been signed up for making both against his will, he didn't really mind. The Thieves insisted that they would pay, so it wasn't really any trouble for him. Besides, he did enjoy making both. Ann joined the others and slipped into their booth with them, glancing over at Ren to watch him as he made curry. He was so focused on it despite what they had been doing only minutes earlier. She wasn't jealous, per se, but she did feel a desire to sap his attention again.

A wicked grin rose on her lips, though she managed to hide it before any of the others looked her way. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom," she said, prompting a nod from Makoto, who had been the one she had been sat next to, and Ann soon stood up, heading towards the bathroom door. As she neared, she looked over towards the Phantom Thieves again to see whether any of them were paying attention to her. Thankfully, it didn't seem as if they were, and so rather than head into the bathroom door, she slid behind the counter, dipping low so that none of them could see that she was there.

Ren caught on to what she was doing before she even reached him, but, perhaps in the interest of not letting any of the other Thieves know that anything was wrong, he didn't say anything. What was she doing? She had already fooled around with him before, hadn't that been enough for her? Though he was asking himself those questions, he didn't actually want her to stop. If anything, he wanted her to fool around with him until they physically couldn't anymore, but he didn't like having to hide their actions from the others.

While he had been lost in his own thoughts, Ann had slipped underneath the part of the counter he was stood at. The curry was already made, for the most part, he just had to wait for it to simmer for a little while, so he had nothing to distract himself with as she reached her hands up and unbuckled his belt, a mischievous smile on her face. Her hands found his boxers again, and rather than pull his cock free from them she simply pulled them down, exposing his cock to the open air. The tip still had some cum left on it from the handjob that she had given him before, a sheen of the stuff that still hadn't dried yet. She looked up at him, with him looking down at her in turn, taking heavy breaths, then she leaned over to wrap her lips around the head of his already-semi-hard shaft. The taste of cum was immediate, but she loved it. With her tongue, she cleaned the head of his cock up as best she could, getting into all of the hard-to-reach places and cleaning them of the cum his balls had spent so long working up. It would have been a shame to let it go to waste.

One of her hands moved to the base of his cock, and while holding the shaft upright she gave the head a hard suck, then pulled back, only realising after the fact that her doing so would have made a noise that the other Phantom Thieves could have heard. She paused for a moment, then looked up at Ren, silently asking whether she had accidentally gotten them caught, and although he was looking at the others, he didn't seem too troubled. She figured that they were in the clear.

"Oh, come on, that's so not fair," she heard Ryuji say, though she wasn't sure what he was referring to. For a moment, she thought that they might have been caught after all, but it turned out that he was having a conversation with Futaba. Nonetheless, Ren reached a hand down to settle it against the back of Ann's head. For a moment, she thought that he was going to tug her head away from his cock, but instead, he pushed her closer. Naughty boy.

Not yet. She slipped her head away from his cock at the last minute, and instead of taking it into her mouth as he obviously wanted her to, she leaned down to press a kiss against the underside. For a moment, she simply kept pressing kisses along it, letting the shaft run along her face, then rest against it when she reached the very base of his member. Her hand moved away from it, letting her face support the weight of his meaty shaft, and her hand moved between his legs instead to massage the balls that she hoped were churning up another fresh load of cum for her. She couldn't wait to taste him again—the remnants of his first climax were still lingering in her senses.

She used her nose to press his shaft against his stomach, then made her way up along his cock again, licking from the base to the tip, before taking the head into her mouth to give it a long, hard suck. The grunt that Ren gave afterwards made it clear just how worked up she had gotten him, but she didn't feel bad in the slightest, even if he had attracted the attention of the others. She was happy that she could bring him a pleasure that he couldn't hide. Once again, it seemed as if they were in the clear.

Rather than taking his cock into her mouth again, though, she dipped her head a second time, though she kept going even once she reached the base of his dick. She ended up at his balls and wasted no time taking one of them into her mouth. He had to spread his legs a little to let her, but he was so intrigued by what she was doing that he didn't mind doing that in the slightest. He even glanced down at her again, a hitched breath leaving his lips.

While she ran her tongue around the testicle in her mouth, her hand stroked his cock with the same fast pace that she had given him before. Rather than simply aiming to pleasure him, she wanted to properly worship his cock and balls the way that they deserved to be—they were one of her favourite things about him, though she would never admit to such a depraved thing out loud. She gave the testicle in her mouth a hard suckle, then slipped it free to move across to the other one, a gentle tap on the back of her head telling her that she was making too much noise.

The other testicle received the same treatment that the first one had, but even after she had finished licking his balls clean—and she made sure to take her time doing so—there was still the rest of his sack to deal with. Hmm. Come to think of it, she hadn't really been able to appreciate his scent so far... not with the smell of the curry utterly dominating whatever musk he might have been giving off. After a moment's thought, she buried her nose in his sack, the parts that she hadn't gotten around to cleaning yet. It was like nothing else she had ever smelled before. Masculine, but not unclean. Arousing beyond belief. As she looked up at him, her eyes were glossed over with desire.

For the next few moments, she licked and sucked and slurped at the parts of the sack that she hadn't been able to clean before, ridding them of whatever of his scent might have continued clinging to them after her first attempt at licking his balls clean beforehand. Then, once she was done, she moved back up to his cock again for round two. 

While she had been working his balls, his member had been leaking precum. There was already a healthy build-up of it on her hands, but she needed more than that. After licking her hand clean, she leaned up to take the head of his cock into her mouth again, her hand stroking the rest of him as she did. Her thumb slipped against the underside, stroked him so tightly that whatever precum had been hiding in his cock dribbled onto her tongue, and then she took him further inside, her tongue rolling all ways around the shaft as she did.

He let out a soft grunt then, one that pulled her out of her focus and prompted her to look right up at him. Had he gotten them caught? Even though she knew that getting caught would mean having to explain just what the two of them had been doing and why, not to mention the embarrassment, a part of Ann wanted to be caught, not only because she wanted to be honest about their relationship with the others but because she wanted them to know just how much she loved his cock. She was half-tempted to make a bunch of noise so that there was no chance that they wouldn't notice, but Ren wouldn't want her to do that—the look on his face when he let out that grunt was one of pure terror, though it only lasted a moment, and he managed to cover it up with a cough.

"Is the food ready yet?" Makoto asked him, to which Ren gave a nod.

"Yeah, almost." A twitch that his cock gave told Ann that he was getting close, too, and she didn't want to miss the opportunity to take him all the way inside her mouth. Bobbing her head on him, she took a couple more inches of his cock inside her mouth, the warm and the wet surrounding him in a way that made him wish that he could moan out into the open. Each time she pulled her head back, she gave his shaft a hard suck, though as time went on the focus that she gave to pleasuring him became more and more diluted by just how much she loved the taste of his cock.

Precum continued to leak against her tongue, and each time she rose to the tip she made sure to swish her tongue over it to enjoy the taste of him as much as she could. When she dipped back down again, each time that she did, her lips slipped a little further down his length, and it wasn't long until she had the entirety of his thick shaft pulsating inside her mouth. Was he about to cum? She could feel his meat throbbing, ready to burst. His balls, which her hands moved down to gently massage, thumped needily against her touch. 'Cum in my mouth,' she silently begged, looking up into his eyes in the hopes that he got the message.

He closed his own eyes, dipped his hips forward, buried himself all the way to the base inside her throat and then paused, suddenly pulling back, all the way out of Ann's throat and mouth, as his eyes opened again and he tried to return to normal.

"H-Hey..." he stammered. "Can I help you? What's up?" His voice was shaky. It was obvious that he had been distracted by... something. As Ann looked up at him, she tried to figure out who was talking to him, only to have her question answered a moment later.

"Hi, sorry for approaching you like this," Makoto replied, before leaning a little closer. "I wanted to talk to you away from the others. I have a question to ask."

Ann felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She recognised the tone in Makoto's voice.

"Sure," Ren replied, before clearing his throat. "What's up?" he asked. His cock was still hard and throbbing, right before Ann's eyes. He had to know just how much of a temptation that was to her, right? So inconsiderate of him. Part of her wondered how he might feel about having his cock sucked during a conversation with someone else. She waited, though, to see what Makoto's response was going to be.

"It's been... a while since we got to know each other, and I always thought that you were... attractive," Makoto began. Strong start. Ren didn't give much of an immediate reaction, perhaps because his cock was mere inches away from another girl's mouth, covered in the saliva of said other girl. "I've been wanting to ask you out since before we ended our time as Phantom Thieves. After you helped me out in my personal life, my stuff with my sister... I guess I just started seeing you as more than just a friend." A small pause. "And. I guess. I was hoping that you might want to go on a date with me."

Makoto's voice was trembling. Ann almost felt bad about what she had to do, but there was no way that she could risk losing Ren to another girl. She reached down, began unzipping her hoodie, and then after she had unzipped it most of the way she pulled her shirt up and her bra down, getting the bra itself off and out of the way before she leaned up to Ren's shaft again.

When he felt that soft flesh against his cock, he didn't have to look down to see what she had done. It was her tits. She had pressed her tits against his cock, damn-near wrapped them around him. Ren let out a heavy gulp, and then, just as he had been expecting, Ann pressed both of her tits tightly around his cock, then began to move slowly. He had been so close to orgasm before. He was still so close to orgasm now, and Makoto had just opened her heart for him. Was Ann serious? He felt himself tremble but tried not to show how overwhelmed he was.

"I didn't realise that you felt that way," Ren spoke. "I wish that you had told me sooner, I could hava-aaaaaaahhhhh." Ann had taken the head of his cock into her mouth and was busy slurping on the head while she eagerly stroked the rest of him with her tits. The fact that she was giving him such an eager titfuck-blowjob at an inopportune time was frustrating enough, but even more frustrating was the fact that Ren absolutely loved it when she did that. It was probably his favourite thing for them to do together, having his cock trapped between her tits and her lips at the same time... if only he didn't have to turn Makoto down.

"I-I don't feel the same way," Ren spoke, quickly, to pull Makoto's attention away from the noise that he had just made. "I'm sorry." Ren didn't know what to expect. A part of him feared the worst, that Makoto would simultaneously blow up at him for rejecting her and peek over the counter to see Ann, but that didn't happen. For a moment, Makoto looked disappointed, but then she smiled at him.

"That's okay. No problem. Thank you for letting me get that off my chest," she told him, then gave a brighter smile before turning around and heading back to the table. Ren felt a wave of relief. In a way, the blowjob that he had been receiving had probably helped him deal with that—there was no way that he would have been able to turn Makoto down so easily otherwise. He let out an audible sigh, a pleasured one, and then slipped his hand against the back of Ann's head. She wondered for a moment what was happening, but then he began to push, and push, and though she kept his shaft trapped between her tits, she ended up with two or three inches of him inside her mouth, throbbing hard and ready to blow. Nothing was going to get in the way of them this time, she would make sure of it.

His cock began to spurt off a moment later, rope after rope of cum firing deep into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed down as if it was her duty—in a sense, it was. She felt a duty to herself to swallow down whatever cum he gave her, so long as it wasn't dumped in a different hole, anyways. A soft moan left her lips, and she let her tits fall from his cock as she tried to focus on swallowing his load—with his hand gripping her hair, Ren made it a little easier for her.

Pushing his hips forward, he buried himself all the way to the base in the back of her throat, after which his balls pumped the last of their load straight down her gullet. Ann choked, Ren grunted, and a moment later he let her go. It was only once she had him out of her mouth that he realised the mistake that he had made—if she started coughing, everyone would notice. He looked down at her worriedly as she covered her mouth, but rather than coughing, she looked up at him and gave a wink, then pulled her hand away. She gave his cock a parting kiss before helping to dress him again, and then she slipped out from under the counter and shuffled over towards the bathroom so that she could make it look as if she had been there the entire time.

Closing the bathroom door behind her on her way out, she watched the other Phantom Thieves look at Ren with a glance of sympathy.

"You don't look so good," Futaba muttered, while Yusuke gave a nod.

"Damn, I didn't realise cooking curry took it out of ya like that, man," Ryuji added.

Ren felt exhausted. Between the two orgasms that he'd hidden from the others and the cooking... "I guess I should probably lay down for a bit," he muttered, rubbing his head. Ann was quick to approach the counter again.

"I can give you a hand," she insisted, and then glanced towards the others. "I'm already up, so," she added, in an attempt to make herself seem less desperate, but it would be a challenge to hide just how desperate she truly was—between her legs, her pussy was as wet as it could possibly be, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She only hoped that Ren had enough energy left in him to give it to her.

In the end, Futaba helped them over to the stairs, and then as they made their way up, she slipped into the bathroom. Ann got Ren all the way over to his bed, at which point she suddenly felt his hands on her hips.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and she only had enough time to turn her head back towards him before he pushed her down onto the bed and moved on top of her, settling his hips at her rump.

"That wasn't fair," he told her. "What you did to Makoto. That was dangerous. I could have— it wouldn't have ended well for either of us," he muttered.

Ann let out a giggle. "Ah, well... I'm sorry. I guess I just got worked up... I wanted you all to myself. You can understand that, right?" She didn't want to admit that she was protective of him, even if it was probably obvious. She ground her ass back against him, and to her surprise, she felt his hard cock pressing up against her once again. "W-Wow... you're—"

Before she could even ask whether he was hard again already, Ren had reached down to yank her skirt up and her leggings down. His hand laid against her butt, and he soon laid his cock against her, tugging the head down to grind it against her already sopping wet pussy. Ann reached back with her hand to press it against his chest. "Wait, wait a moment," she urged.

"I want to face you, at least for now." Ren glanced up at her in turn, then smiled. After turning her around, lifting her legs up and making sure that he still had access to her pussy, he began to grind against her again, and it didn't take long for Ann to lean up between her own spread legs to press a kiss against his lips. Ren returned the kiss eagerly, and as he made out with her he dipped his hips forward, burying himself to the base inside her pussy in one quick thrust.

Ann moaned openly against his lips, rolling her hips needily up against him. With his entire cock buried inside her, she felt so full. Letting out a needy whine, she pulled back from their kiss and threw her head back against the bed, prompting him to begin moving. He reached his hands up and settled them against her ankles, then used that grasp as his support as he began lifting his hips up and then dropping them down against her again. Each deep thrust brought a whine from Ann, who was happy to be on the receiving end of the pleasure after so long teasing him—something such as this had been her goal, she wanted to see him at his peak, utterly frustrated by the way that she had been using him. It was then that he gave his best, and she needed his best.

Slam after slam had skin slapping against skin, and Ann could hardly contain the pleasure that she was feeling. She rose her hands up, ran them over her face, desperately tried to get a hold of herself but couldn't. She was going to cum soon, she could feel it. The pleasure rose up from her abdomen, shot along her spine and then fizzled out on its way back down again. Suddenly, she felt something drop inside her, and as Ren knocked up against the very depths of her pussy once again, she threw her head back against the bed behind her and came on the spot, her pussy quivering madly around him as she did.

With such a desperate twat doing its best to milk him, Ren knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer either. Despite the orgasms he'd already had, Ann's pussy had a way of sapping his stamina as if every little twitch and pulse that her snug opening gave around him was stealing his strength from him. He gave one last, deep thrust, and then managed another smaller one before he couldn't hold back any longer. With his cock twitching inside her, he filled her pussy with a fresh load of cum.

Not wanting to miss out on the moment, Ann leaned up to press her lips against his, hungry for a deep kiss. As he kissed her back, he gave shallow humps against her, his almost-depleted balls thumping against her rump as they gave her yet another load. He had one more round in him yet, though, and he knew exactly how he wanted to utilise it.

Pulling away from their shared kiss, he let his hand settle against her throat for a moment. She leaned up into the touch, but he didn't do anything with that grip, simply letting his hand sit there while he lifted himself up and off her. As he moved over to the side, he leaned down to give her another short peck on the lips, then gave her rump a pet. "Roll over onto your side," he urged, and she was still so turned on that she didn't even debate teasing him. She did as he asked, rolled over onto her side away from him and pushed her ass back against his crotch.

His cock was still hard, but it was aching. Even if his balls had enough cum left in them to go more than one round, which Ren doubted, his cock would be sore if he kept going much longer. Using the juices that her pussy had left on his shaft, he slid the head of his cock up against her ass, his hands reaching down to help pull her skirt a little more out of the way so that he could get lined up without her clothes obstructing him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to press a kiss against the side of her cheek.

"Yessssss," she whined, rolling back against him as if she couldn't wait for him to push inside. "Please, fuck my ass. I need it, Joker." Hearing that nickname again lit a fire inside him, and he soon nudged his hips forward, sliding the first inch or so of his cock inside her. It was a rough entrance, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. With a sweet moan, Ann kept pushing back against him, and Ren had to reach down to lay one of his hands against her hip just to make sure that she didn't accidentally overwhelm herself with his cock.

She was tight, though. So tight that he was having trouble holding himself back, no matter how badly he wanted to. His arms moved to wrap around her, and with a few more nudges he managed to slip his cock all the way inside her ass. Ann turned her head back to press a kiss against his lips, a passionate one, and though it was brief, when she pulled back she gave him one simple instruction: "Fuck me stupid."

Ren wasn't sure if she actually wanted that or if she just thought that she did, but he wasn't in any position to bargain. Moving one hand down again to settle against her hip, he began his rhythm.

Rough. Needy. Desperate. Without pause. Each deep thrust he gave had his hips slapping against her behind, and although the vaginal sex a moment earlier had been overwhelming in its own right, having Ren absolutely wreck her ass was overwhelming for Ann all the same. The feeling was somewhere between pleasure and pain, with enough of the former to make the latter manageable and even seem pleasurable in itself.

Ann made no attempt to hide that pleasure. She moaned out openly and might have attracted attention to the two of them if Ren hadn't pressed his lips against hers to steal another deep kiss from her, holding that last kiss right up until the moment that his throbbing cock and trembling balls couldn't take anymore. His last thrust was the deepest he gave, unrestrained and a perfect example of his utter need for her, and Ann slammed back against him in turn, taking him as deep as she could ahead of the approaching finale.

For the last time that evening, he filled her with cum. Ann came at the same time, her untouched pussy trembling in orgasm. When he pulled out, she let out a soft sigh of relief but reached back to make sure that he didn't pull away. She held him in her warmth, turned her head back and pressed another kiss against his lips. "I love you," she told him, and he had no trouble saying it back. His arms wrapped tight around her, and he laid her head against the back of hers.

Downstairs, the other Phantom Thieves were none-the-wiser. Well, with one exception. Still inside the bathroom, Futaba had spent the last half an hour watching the two of them have fun through a hidden camera that she had installed in Ren's room. With her shorts around her ankles, she pulled her cum-covered fingers from her twitching pussy, still dripping from the orgasm she had just had.


End file.
